The invention is directed to a delivery means for delivering electrical components to an automatic equipping unit for equipping electrical printed circuit boards.
Such a delivery means has been disclosed, for example, by EP 0 599 319 B1. In accord therewith, the delivery means comprises a magazine for reels with component part belts, whereby the reels can be joined to one another in a stack-like configuration in axial direction. The reels are individually held at sheet-like flat parts that are seated at the delivery means pivotable around a swiveling axis. The flat parts have their bearing location provided with a slot-like recess into which the swiveling axis engages. In the proximity of the swiveling axis, the delivery means comprises comb-like guide plates for the flat parts that are provided with lateral guide slots. A further comb-like guide part is arranged on the other end of the flat parts, so that these can be laterally held at two locations.
The invention is based on the object of structurally simplifying the delivery means and simplifying the operation thereof.